One Year
by Cirronian Sleeper
Summary: the first year of the Tracker saga as told via a filk of the song One Week. told by Mel, Cole, and Zin ... couldn't resist a little nod to everyone's favorite Nodulian, either (no, not Tev, sillies) . some big spoilers here


****

ONE YEAR

The song One Week is by the Barenaked Ladies. Yes, Virginia, this IS the lamest filk in history. They aren't my strong-suit, but some of the lines in the original song were just TOO fitting for me to pass up trying.

Takes place between "What Lies Beneath" and "Remember When"

Relatively minor spoilers for "Area 51", "To Catch a Dessarian", "Fever of the Hunt", and "A Made Guy". Large ones for the pilot ep, "What Lies Beneath", and "Remember When"

****

ONE YEAR

(Mel)

It's been one year since you came to me

(Cole)

Held your body in my arms, said "I'm sorry".

One year since Zin laughed at me, saying

"Can't trust a Vardian, Daggon, so sorry."

Three days since the living room:

I knew it was my fault, couldn't find words to tell you.

Three days since you learned from me,

but it'll still be two days till I say "Come with me".

(Mel)

Hold it now, watch Nestov hoodwink.

How to make you stop, think?

(Kres)

You'll think you're looking at Aquaman.

I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss,

I like the sushi 

'cause it's never touched a frying pan…

(Cole)

You know I'll always stop you on time,

So why commit crime?

(Zin)

Because I'm all about vengeance!

My government, they have me in a mad snit.

You try to match wits. You try to hold me back, I'll bust through.

Planned a prison break****and then I faked

Now if the Tracker I can shake… 

I'm liking vengeance. It's the sweetest of the flavors!

(Mel)

Their powers they did show, then I knew I 

Had to help him out 'though

Life got so dangerous,

I had to sign a waiver!

(Zin)

How can I help it if I think it's funny when you're mad?

Trying hard not to smile, gotta be bad…

Locked in a Vault, gonna laugh at your funeral.

Can't understand what I mean?

Well, you soon will. 

(Cole)

I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve.

I have a history of taking off my shirt…

(Cole) 

It's been one year since you looked at me

Threw your arms in the air

and said "You're crazy".

(Mel)

One year since you came to me.

All I could think was "someone please help me!"

(Cole)

It's been three days since the afternoon

You realized what's inside

not a moment too soon.

Three days since you learned from me,

but it'll still be two days till I say "Come with me".

(Mel)

Hot tip from Nestov, on Zarreth snitchin',

Art museum and Vic's clock's a-tickin'…

Dancin' in the bar with no lights on.

He had his tux on,

I'd hoped the dance was not our last one.

(Cole)

Sudor's after Mel and now I'm frantic

He used every last trick

So his blood-lust he could satisfy

(Cole)

Like Kurasawa I make mad films.

Okay, I don't make films

But if I did they'd have a mob guy.

Gonna need a different mug

Gotta find one not yet been seen

Can't be me you see; Godfather, see he knows me…

Gotta get in tune with this mob goon

'Cause he suspects I'm other than I'm claiming;

Can't afford to do the wrong thing

(Zin)

How can I help it if I think it's funny when you're mad?

Tryin' hard not to smile, gotta be bad…

Locked in a Vault, gonna laugh at your funeral.

Can't understand what I mean?

Well, you soon will.

(Cole)

I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve.

I have a history of losing my shirt…

(Mel)

It's been one year since you came to me

Held my body in your arms, said "I'm sorry".

(Zin)

One year since I laughed at you and said 

"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"

(Mel)

Three days since the living room.

I realized what's inside

not a moment too soon.

Yesterday you just smiled at me

And it'll still be two days till you say "Come with me".

(Mel)

It'll still be two days till you say "Come with me".

(Cole)

It'll still be two days till I say "Come with me.

Migar Federation can be home to you and me…"

****

END 

*shrug* okay, sorry. I promise never to filk again


End file.
